


Seven Days of Pride (3/7-9/7/2017)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Izzy/ClaryCap.2: Jace & AlecCap.3: Jace & Alec & Izzy





	1. izzy/clary

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/permalink/1403180783091619/) la foto con fandom/ship/bromance/blablabla, prompt e fill di questo event.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12247317) trovate la versione completa.

 

"Tu non lo dici a Simon, io non lo dico a Jace... ci stai?"

Negli ultimi tempi Clary si è trovata ad affrontare situazioni che non avrebbe mai immaginato, a combattere contro creature leggendarie e terrificanti insieme a un gruppo di individui variegati e che sono un mistero per lei tanto quanto i loro nemici, ha visto il suo migliore amico morire e rinascere come un vampiro, ha scoperto che suo padre non è un soldato caduto ma un più che vivo assassino di massa con manie di grandezza... onestamente, quest'ultimo periodo della sua vita è stato follia pura.

Essere inviata nel letto di Isabelle non è la cosa più impossibile che potesse succedere, ha notato gli sguardi interessati della Shadowhunter e le sue occasionali carezze hanno sempre avuto un retrogusto di desiderio, ma il verso strozzato che sfugge al suo controllo quando la ragazza allunga una mano per appoggiarla sul suo fianco e tirarsela più vicina è pieno di sorpresa.

Isabelle è senza dubbio la più bella donna su cui ha mai posato gli occhi e le sue dita tremano dalla voglia di disegnarla ogni volta che la vede (lei e il resto della sua famiglia, è davvero ridicolo quanto siano tutti orribilmente attraenti), e Clary non è una persona insicura, non di norma, ma sospettare e avere la conferma dell'interesse di una creatura splendida come la Shadowhunter per una ragazza come lei è comunque una novità.

Non ha dubbi che sia solo una questione fisica, che Isabelle provi solo affetto e curiosità per lei (il fatto che abbia citato Simon insieme a Jace la fa sorridere - non saprà cosa l'ha colpito quando Izzy farà davvero la sua mossa), ma sarebbe una perfetta idiota se si lasciasse sfuggire l'occasione.

 

La camera di Isabelle è accanto a quella di suo fratello, si rende conto Clary incrociando Alec nel corridoio che porta alle stanze da letto, e lo sguardo del ragazzo è un misto di disgusto e sofferenza e incredulità quando incontra quello della sorella; Clary è sorpresa che abbia fatto due più due così velocemente, e quasi ride quando lo vede alzare gli occhi al cielo con quella che presume sia l'insofferenza tipica del primogenito abituato a coprire sempre le spalle dei propri fratelli minori.

"Questa volta ricordati le rune, Izzy," dice soltanto, calcando in modo particolare sulle prime due parole ma ignorando completamente la scelta del partner di sua sorella; Clary sospetta che ci sia una storia dietro.

"Non è colpa mia se Raj le ha disattivate apposta per farsi sentire da te, fratellone," sghignazza Isabelle, accelerando il passo prima di ricevere una risposta; l'espressione di Alec è perplessa e schifata quando Clary azzarda uno sguardo verso di lui mentre l'altra ragazza la trascina nella sua camera.

"Raj ha una cotta per Alec?" chiede, sorpresa, quando la porta si chiude alle loro spalla, e Isabelle scrolla le spalle prima di lasciarsi cadere con grazia sul suo materasso.

"Jace ed io non siamo sicuri se voglia portarselo a letto perché gli piace o perché è invidioso di lui," risponde, allungando una mano e sorridendo quando Clary la afferra e si avvicina a lei fino ad essere tra le sue gambe. "Sta di fatto che Alec non l'ha mai guardato due volte, e che qualsiasi minuscola possibilità che poteva avere con lui è andata in fumo dopo l'incidente delle rune."

"Mi stupisce che Raj vi rivolga ancora la parola. Non ci sono state... ripercussioni? Tuo fratello non mi sembra il tipo da lasciar correre una cosa del genere," continua, curiosa, anche se le dita rapide e curate dell'altra hanno cominciato a sbottonarle i jeans e la camicia senza perdere tempo e la sua concentrazione sta iniziando a vacillare. Ottimo lavoro, Fray.

Isabelle sbuffa una risata, minando il suo autocontrollo sporgendosi il tanto necessario per accarezzarle il ventre scoperto con le labbra: le ciocche nere lasciate libere dalla sua acconciatura le solleticano la pelle, facendole trattenere per un attimo il respiro, e la bocca dell'altra ragazza è piegata in un sorrisetto compiaciuto quando alza gli occhi scuri e incrocia i suoi.

"Oh, non lo è. Proprio per niente. E non lo siamo neppure Jace ed io. Credo che Raj abbia provato a farsi trasferire in un altro Istituto un paio di volte, ma cosa poteva dire per giustificare la richiesta? 'Ho fatto incazzare il mio attuale capo facendomi sentire di proposito mentre mi facevo la sua sorellina e adesso mi sta dando solo gli incarichi più schifosi che può trovare per farmela pagare'?" Isabelle ride ancora una volta, le mani che si spostano sulla sua schiena e la accarezzano fino ad arrivare al reggiseno; lo slaccia senza troppe cerimonie, le dita che si agganciano alle spalline all'altezza delle sue spalle e le fanno scorrere sulle sue braccia con la sensualità giocosa che Clary ha sempre mentalmente attribuito alla Shadowhunter. Non dubita che possa diventare letale in una frazione si secondi, che in altre situazioni l'abbia fatto, ma gli occhi e le labbra dipinte di Isabelle stanno sorridendo e non pensa che la ragazza cambierà registro. "Ha ricominciato a comportarsi normalmente da poco, un paio di mesi fa non avrebbe neanche osato guardarci in faccia. E credo che per qualche motivo continui a volere Alec. Gli piace essere punito, probabilmente," continua sghignazzando.

Clary ha giusto un attimo per pensare che Raj sia un povero idiota (tra Jace e adesso Magnus, Raj non ha la minima possibilità di attirare l'attenzione di Alec) prima che Isabelle cominci a baciarle con più decisione il ventre, risalendo sul suo petto fino a sfregare il naso lungo la curva inferiore del suo seno nudo; un verso scomposto le sfugge dalla gola, ed è vagamente imbarazzata quando si rende conto di stare arrossendo molto più dello stretto necessario, il colore quasi violento in contrasto alla sua pelle chiara mentre si espande fin quasi ad arrivare al suo ombelico.

Isabelle ridacchia vittoriosa dopo essersi allontanata un poco per osservarla, e la studia per qualche secondo come se il suo rossore esagerato fosse un fenomeno incredibilmente interessante; Clary si sente per un attimo come se fosse sotto la lente di un microscopio, ma la Shadowhunters si accorge presto del suo imbarazzo e le regala un sorriso affettuoso e un poco di scuse, prima di tornare a baciarla.

Clary chiude gli occhi quando le labbra umide di Isabelle le sfiorano un capezzolo quasi per sbaglio, ed è quasi istintivo il modo in cui porta le mani tra i suoi capelli corvini per spingere il suo volto dove più lo desidera; la ragazza si fa muovere senza obiezioni, senza separarsi dalla sua pelle, e Clary sospira soddisfatta quando la bocca dell'altra comincia a muoversi con più forza sui punti sensibili verso i quali l'ha indirizzata.


	2. jace & alec

Jace ha sempre saputo che Alec era destinato a brillare, fin da quando erano bambini e il primogenito dei Lightwood l'aveva consolato dopo un incubo nonostante all'epoca non gli stesse per niente simpatico.

Il suo parabatai è una delle persone più fondamentalmente buone che abbia mai conosciuto, e un po' si vergogna ad ammettere di averne approfittato in passato più di una volta, e vederlo felice, vederlo con le redini della sua vita strette saldamente nelle sue stesse mani e non in quelle di qualcun'altro, lo riempie di gioia.

Ha sofferto, Alec, ha sofferto in silenzio per così tanto tempo, caricandosi sulle spalle responsabilità che neanche gli spettavano e trasportando il fardello dei suoi segreti per anni, ed è quasi surreale vederlo finalmente sorridere senza un'ombra di tristezza negli occhi, vederlo così leggero mentre stringe la mano di Magnus senza vergogna davanti alla loro famiglia, mentre risponde a tono alle battutine maliziose di Isabelle senza battere ciglio.

È libero, è questo il punto, libero dopo gli anni di prigionia a cui la loro comunità l'ha costretto, e Jace si rende conto solo in quel momento che per tanto tempo aveva perso la speranza di vedere il suo parabatai afferrare a piene mani l'occasione di fare ciò che desiderava di più senza la paura di essere rinnegato dalle persone più importanti della sua vita.  
Ha sofferto con lui, anche se non gliel'ha mai detto perché è un idiota della peggior specie, e se potesse tornare indietro nel tempo si costringerebbe ad ammetterlo solo per salvare un po' di dolore a entrambi, specialmente ad Alec, che non si è mai meritato di portare da solo il peso del mondo. Che razza di parabatai è stato, davvero, per anni?  
Ma questo non è il momento di rimuginare su cose ormai fuori dalla sua portata e dal suo controllo, no, questo è il momento di fare la sua parte ed essere accanto ad Alec senza alcuna pretesa.  
Il suo parabatai si merita almeno questo, e Jace sarà al suo fianco a ogni passo per assicurarsi che la luce che risplende nei suoi occhi e nel suo sorriso non venga più offuscata da nulla.


	3. jace & alec & izzy

Isabelle un po' si vergogna ad ammetterlo, ma ha fatto per tanto tempo affidamento sul fatto che suo fratello avesse l'abitudine di prendere sulle proprie spalle le responsabilità che sarebbero dovute ricadere sulle sue e su quelle di Jace, ed essere improvvisamente la persona costretta a dover rispondere delle proprie azioni quasi la paralizza.

Ha sempre avuto Alec nel suo angolo, pronto a sgridarla se necessario e sempre, sempre pronto a coprirle le spalle, e trovarsi in mano così tante grandi e piccole responsabilità la terrorizza.

Ha scherzato più volte sul fatto che suo fratello fosse così duro e scorbutico per colpa del peso della corona sulla sua testa, ma non si era mai resa conto di quanto le sue parole fossero la pura e semplice verità.

È stressante dover monitorare le azioni di tutti e rispondere degli errori altrui come se fossero i propri, ed è triste pensare che Alec abbia vissuto in questo modo per anni senza l'appoggio di nessuno, che non si sia mai lamentato di nulla per lasciare a lei e a Jace la possibilità di vivere la loro adolescenza senza il peso del diventare un adulto prima del tempo.

Jace, Alec e Izzy contro il mondo, è quello che dovevano di voler essere fin da quando erano bambini, ma l'unica persona che ha davvero affrontato il mondo reale è stato Alec per troppo tempo.

È decisamente arrivato il momento di cambiare le cose.

 

Jace si è sempre reso conto che le sue azioni si riflettevano sul suo parabatai, ma ha anche sempre pensato che fosse il corso naturale delle vite di entrambi, visto il loro legame. Per qualche motivo non si è mai accorto che le lodi per i suoi successi venivano fatte solo a lui, e che invece le lavate di capo per gli errori di entrambi erano affibbiate solo ad Alec, ed è stato necessario l'intervento di una furiosa Isabelle per fargli capire che con lui e il suo parabatai venivano usati due pesi e due misure per qualsiasi cosa.

Una caccia andata male? Alec avrebbe dovuto fare di meglio, Jace non può avere un partner che lo trascina nel fango.

Una caccia andata bene? Jace è stato grandioso, Alec dovrebbe prendere spunti da lui per migliorare.

Gli viene il voltastomaco solo a pensarci, ora che finalmente ha aperto gli occhi: Alec è il parabatai migliore che potrebbe mai desiderare, e Jace è così dannatamente fortunato a poterlo considerare un membro della sua famiglia ed essere considerato allo stesso modo senza la minima esitazione.

E, per l'Angelo, rendersi conto di quanto Alec abbia faticato per garantire a lui e Izzy la possibilità di vivere nel modo più spensierato possibile lo fa sentire orribilmente in colpa.

Quante notti insonni ha passato a coprire le loro indiscrezioni e le loro decisioni sbagliate, negli anni in cui erano entrambi troppo presi da loro stessi per prestare ascolto alle sue parole, alle sue preoccupazioni, ai suoi problemi?

Alec è cresciuto, diventato un adulto molto prima del suo tempo per loro, e adesso è decisamente arrivato il momento di restituirgli il favore.

 

Alec è abituato ad avere sulle spalle montagne di compiti e responsabilità, ma non l'ha mai davvero trovato un peso, né si è mai davvero sentito in diritto di lamentarsi: è il primogenito, è suo dovere badare alla sua famiglia, e come capo dell'Istituto è suo dovere assumersi la colpa per missioni o ricerche andate storte. Non ha mai avuto il desiderio di vivere una vita come Jace e Izzy, tranquilli nella consapevolezza di avere lui a coprire le loro spalle, e non ne ha mai neppure visto l'attrattiva considerando che avrebbe dovuto comunque nascondere una parte fondamentale di se stesso per non rischiare di disonorare la sua famiglia.

Da quando si è reso conto che l'unica famiglia davvero importante per lui sono i suoi fratelli, che i suoi genitori hanno mentito una volta di troppo perché possa chiudere un occhio o dar loro il beneficio del dubbio, ha deciso che non vale la pena di negarsi un po' di felicità solo per rendere orgogliose persone così lontane da lui, ma le sue responsabilità non sono cambiate e gli manca fisicamente il tempo di lasciarsi per una volta andare.

Quando Izzy e Jace hanno insistito per condividere con lui il peso dei suoi compiti ne è stato sorpreso e, un po' si vergogna ad ammetterlo, sospettoso: non gli piace pensare di non potersi fidare di due delle persone che reputa più preziose per lui, ma negli anni si è reso conto che la sua istintiva diffidenza verso chi dice di volerlo aiutare è stata quasi sempre fondata. Il suo cinismo non è una cosa di cui è molto orgoglioso, ma non può davvero farsene una colpa, neanche quando si tratta di loro due.

Le loro espressioni però erano completamente sincere, e nei loro occhi c'era solo senso di colpa per le loro azioni passate quando ha tentennato, e ha deciso di fidarsi ancora una volta.

Non è mai stato così felice di averlo fatto.

Condividere il peso delle responsabilità per qualsiasi cosa, dalla più piccola alla più grande, con il suo parabatai e sua sorella è una liberazione: certo, sulla carta è sempre e solo lui il capo e nel caso di errori sarà il suo nome a essere additato, ma adesso sente di avere nel suo angolo due persone che hanno davvero capito quanti sacrifici abbia fatto negli anni e che ora sono davvero decise a coprirgli le spalle se ne avesse bisogno.

E ha anche finalmente un po' di tempo libero da dedicare a se stesso e alla sua vita privata, qualcosa che per lui è una vera e propria novità.

 

Essere adulti significa anche doversi assumere la colpa per i propri errori e sapere che il proprio comportamento sbagliato avrà ripercussioni anche sugli altri, e adesso, finalmente, possono condividere il fardello insieme, Jace e Alec e Izzy, come avrebbero dovuto fare da sempre. Hanno trovato un equilibrio che mancava da tempo nel loro rapporto, e non potrebbero esserne più felici.


End file.
